Nightcrawler
BiographyEdit ''X2: X-Men United Prologue''Edit Kurt Wagner was a mutant orphan who was raised by kind circus folk in Germany. He had strong faith even though people were scared of him because of his devilish look. He took the name 'The Incredible Nightcrawler'. He was later captured by Weapon X as he was transformed into a living weapon like Wolverine and Deadpool. ﻿''X2: X-Men UnitedEdit Nightcrawler was controled by Colonel William Stryker to kill the President. He stood undercover and watched as Alicia Vargas read the Abraham Lincoln speech. Nightcrawler failed but was close when holding a knife in the air ready to kill. He was shot in the nick and teleported away letting the knife drop. It missed the President and fell right beside him. On the knife it said "MUTANT FREEDOM NOW."Storm and Phoenix came to recuite Nightcrawler to the team after his discovery by Professor X. Storm and Jean looked after him after Storm had to force him down with Jean holding him. They took him to the X-Jet where they made their way home. Though after Wolverine, Rogue, Iceman and Pyro needed help, they were soon in trouble being shot by a rocket at the back of the jet. With that gap open, Rogue who hadn't had her seatbelt on because of the stress and not knowing how to put it on let her easily fall out of they jet. Nightcrawler saved her and as the X-Men were about to crash, They were saved by Magneto who fixed up the hole before saving them. Because Nightcrawler was kidnapped, Jean was able to read his mind to find where Stryker was. The X-Men would soon get there to save the kids and stop Stryker. Nightcrawler and Storm went to rescuse they kids. When they found them trapped, Nightcrawler teleported them back up to follow them. When Jean died, Nightcraler prayed for no more evil hoping everything will be good. X-Men: The Official Game''Edit After Stryker stole parts from Cerebro, The X-Men forgot them so they had to get them leaving Nightcrawler to be the most valuable canidate. When he reached Cerebro, Nightcrawler had to fight Sentinels. When Multiple Man attacked the Brooklyn Bridge, Storm and Nightcraler come to stop him. Storm is left fighting the clones and Nightcraler finds the real one. He defeats him sending him to a prison. During this time after Nightcraler left Mastermind to die, He had wierd visions as did Storm but mostly Nightcrawler. After a while, Mastermind reaches out to him asking for help. He helps his ghost to be free but he is still dead. Nightcrawler told Professor X and Beast that he is a simple man an does not want to fight. He left to Germany but was told that he was allowed to come back. Nightcrawler thanked him and went off to take a break. RelationshipsEdit *﻿Azazel - Father *Mystique - Mother *Amanda Sefton - Lover *Professor X - Friend and Mentor *Storm - Friend and Teammate *Phoenix - Friend and Teammate *Iceman - Friend and Teammate *Rogue - Friend and Teammate *Cyclops - Teammate *Beast - Teammate *Wolverine - Teammate *Multiple Man - Enemy *William Stryker - Enemy *Lady Deathstrike - Enemy *Sabretooth - Enemy *Magneto - Enemy *Toad - Enemy *Mastermind - Enemy Turned